


Virgo dentata

by medichka_shani



Category: Claymore
Genre: F/M, Love/Hate, Mini, PWP, dub-con
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 20:30:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8815264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/medichka_shani/pseuds/medichka_shani
Summary: Однажды с Кроносом приключилась Роксана.





	

**Author's Note:**

> беты: Китахара, Irgana

– Так, значит, ты утверждаешь, что подумываешь «пробудиться»?..

– Ну да, – она растянула в улыбке тонкие губы, неестественно розовые и блестящие.

– И что же толкает тебя на такой шаг?

Она снова улыбнулась, похлопала черными ресницами. А взгляд выпуклых светлых глаз так и остался холодным. Оценивающим.

– Ну, выхода-то нет. В конце концов это происходит со всеми, так? Ты либо умираешь в бою, либо посылаешь черную карту, что одно и то же. Либо «пробуждаешься». Наверно, это как потеря невинности, – она прошлась языком по губам. – Большинство рано или поздно через нее проходят. Просто у одних она происходит по принуждению, а у других нет.

Кронос засмеялся.

Он вольготно расположился в тени скалы, а эта кукла сидела напротив него на горячем камне, чинно сложив руки на коленках, выполняя наказ «Дернешься – разорву!», и изрекала совершенно невероятные вещи.

– Послушай, – ласково сказал Кронос. – Как там тебя…

– Роксана.

– Роксана, – повторил он. – Ты, видно, разбираешься в том, о чем говоришь.

Вот тут она наконец ухмыльнулась похабно и искренне, а черная родинка на ее правой щеке будто подмигнула ему.

* * *

Он заподозрил, что в кустах кто-то есть, когда купался под водопадом. Не было никаких намеков на ауру – просто птицы, в изобилии орущие по берегам, вдруг замолчали. Кронос, мычащий песню про деву, что ждет, сбился с ритма и чертыхнулся, как человек, которому в глаз попала пена мыльного корня, а затем снова замычал и принялся скрести голову с двойным рвением. А потом развернулся и выставил в сторону берега раскрытую ладонь. Кусты и два угодивших под удар деревца вырвало с корнем, а в скале на дальнем конце каньона образовалась приличная дыра.

Кронос плеснул в лицо водой и пошел к берегу.

– Это был просто пример, – сказал он изрядно прореженным кустам. – Выходи, или я размажу тебя по камням.

Уцелевшие ветки раздвинулись, и на бережок озерца, образовавшегося под скалой в месте падения небольшого водопада, вылезла воительница. Миленькая. Беленькая, как и все они. С головой настолько кудрявой, словно всю ночь спала в бантиках.

– Добрый день, – сказала она и помахала ему растопыренной ладонью. – Не нападайте, пожалуйста. Я не на охоте.

– Конечно, – с иронией кивнул он. – Ты просто собирала в кустах сморчки.

С волос на глаза наползала мыльная шапка.

– Нет, – она улыбнулась розовыми губами – такими розовыми, отметил он, будто к ним прилип цветочный лепесток. – Я просто наблюдала.

– И увидела что-то интересное? – поднял он брови. И не удержался от того, чтобы скрестить руки на груди.

Пена текла по его животу, схватывалась липкой коркой.

Воительница уставилась на его член, вокруг которого лопались, засыхая, мыльные пузыри. Кронос, который считал, что там есть на что поглядеть, приосанился.

– Можно сказать и так, – она снова подняла взгляд и смело глянула Кроносу в глаза. Великий боже, отметил он, да ведь у нее еще и ресницы накрашены.

– У вас вот здесь ничего нету, – она дотронулась до своей формы, ровно посередине между грудями, и пробежалась к низу живота. Похлопала себя по бесстыдно обтянутому белыми штанами лобку и мечтательно уточнила: – У вас нет шва.

Кронос не дрогнул.

– Избавься от меча, – приказал он.

Она помедлила. Кронос прислушался к ее ауре, но не смог отследить ни тени волнения. Девушка завела руку наверх и отцепила гарду с крючка. Показательно держа клеймор в вытянутой руке, воткнула его в песок и отошла. Кронос немедленно завладел клинком. Взглянул на символ на лезвии: изломанные линии, как крылья.

– Красивенький, – задумчиво сказал он и взглянул на девицу искоса. И обнаружил, что она уже расстегнула крепления доспеха и сгрузила на песок массивную конструкцию наплечников.

– Что-нибудь еще?.. – деловито спросила она и взялась за набедренный пояс.

Великий боже, с веселым изумлением повторил про себя Кронос. Да ведь она меня клеит.

* * *

Мыльная пленка чесалась, и Кронос не собирался доставлять себе неудобство. Разоружив девчонку, он полез обратно под водопад и принялся яростно скрестись, отмывая шею, подмышки, пах, не забыв даже про уши. В конце он набрал в рот воды и, прополоскав зубы, длинной струей выплюнул ее на берег.

Сидевшая на камне воительница даже не моргнула.

– Ну хорошо, – сказал он, выходя на песок. Наклонил голову и попрыгал на одной ноге, вытряхивая воду из уха. – С обменом приветствиями мы закончили. Теперь я вымыт, а ты послушна. Мне не хотелось бы вновь пачкаться, так что давай быстро объяснимся. Я стараюсь не докучать вашим старшим и свои маленькие потребности восполняю с разумной умеренностью. Живу в шалаше, можно сказать, как отшельник. Так почему меня заказали?

– Ах, господин «пробудившийся», – сказала девица своим певучим голоском. – Я могла бы соврать, что просто шла мимо из одного городишка в другой, или охотилась на йома, или, чем черт не шутит, действительно собирала сморчки. Но я должна предупредить: вас правда заказали. Кто и за что – мне неизвестно, но к ночи в ближайший город подойдут еще три воительницы, не выше второй десятки. Мы должны будем встретиться, чтобы напасть, когда вы будете спать, утомленный жарой… – она снова высунула кончик острого язычка и коснулась им верхней губы. – …в шалаше, один, как отшельник.

Кронос вытерся скомканной рубахой, медленно натянул штаны. Уселся в холодке и принялся закатывать штанины. Девчонка внимательно за ним наблюдала.

– Ну, а ты, – сказал он, рассматривая свои ногти, – неужели ты оказалась так глупа и тщеславна, что заявилась сюда, не дожидаясь подруг?

– Разумеется, нет, – сказала она и похлопала в его сторону ресницами. Накрутила на палец белый локон. – Я пришла пораньше, чтобы обсудить то, о чем им лучше не знать. Чтобы вы получше подготовили меня к «пробуждению».

Тут Кронос не выдержал и расхохотался, умолк и прислушался к гуляющим по каньону отзвукам смеха, а когда последнее эхо умолкло, протянул руку и сжал девицу за горло.

* * *

– Странно и необычно, – ласково сказал он, наклоняясь к ней совсем близко, глядя в свое отражение в широко распахнутых глазах. – Не приближаться к порогу – главное, чему вас учат. А уж на которую накатило и она из последних сил сдерживается, то бедняжку издалека видно. Как ее ломает и крючит.

Он слегка тряхнул ее, больше для острастки.

– Ты же заявляешься сюда совершенно спокойной, ползаешь по кустам, скрываешь ауру. При этом лепечешь про «пробуждение»! А сама, должно быть, мечтаешь воткнуть клеймор мне в хребет. Почему бы мне не сломать тебе шею прямо сейчас?..

Горло под его ладонью пришло в движение – воительница сглотнула слюну.

– Может быть, – одними губами пробормотала девчонка, – может быть, потому, что вы тоже не против… воткнуть?

И тут Кронос понял, что напрасно упустил из виду незащищенность некоторых своих частей. Потому что вместо того, чтобы цепляться за него и просить о пощаде, девица провела рукой по шву на его штанах. Погладила, сжала и снова погладила. Очень настойчиво и умело.

– Я смотрю, Организация наконец начала прививать своим воинам по-настоящему полезные навыки, – после небольшой заминки сказал он. Аккуратно перехватил ее кисть и надавил на шею, заставляя девушку опуститься. – Все мое естество так и кричит, что здесь какой-то подвох.

И отпустил ее. Ему было до смерти интересно, что же дальше.

Девица поморщилась, потерла шею – наверно, под черной тканью ошейника уже налились синяки от его пальцев – и встряхнула волосами.

– Все ваше естество сейчас должно кричать о другом, – дерзко сказала она. А потом и бахнула ему про «добровольное пробуждение».

* * *

– …принято считать, что первый раз – самый важный, не так ли?

– Очень, – не моргнув глазом, согласилось это милое чудище. – Важно не только как, но и с кем. Поэтому я и прокралась сюда. Мне показалось, что в первый раз у меня должен быть опытный наставник.

– Наставник в «пробуждении», – повторил он.

– Ну да, – она опять облизала губы, прищурила глаза. Ее поза стала заметно менее скованной. Словно устав сидеть на своем камне с выпрямленной спиной, Роксана оперлась о землю локтями, прилегла под куст, а потом еще и заложила ногу за ногу, помахивая сапогом. Кроносу открылся увлекательный вид на обтянутые белыми штанами полукружия ягодиц. Он давно одобрял форму новых воительниц. Больше им могли бы пойти только черные чулки с кружевными подвязками.

– Я хочу знать все, – она запрокинула голову, мечтательно уставилась в небо. – Как это происходит? Это больно? Неприятно? Некрасиво? Почему одни «пробудившиеся» выглядят так, а другие – эдак? Можно ли что-то менять в своем облике, всякие детали? Как ощущаешь себя, когда все наконец закончится?

– Э, нет, – пробормотал он, чувствуя, как внутри от ее неуместных и почти неприличных вопросов закипают одновременно злость от того, что она смеет посягать на такие почти интимные сферы, и возбуждение. – Так дело не пойдет. Ты очень торопишься. Начнем с предварительных ласк.

– А… – подала она голос, и он сцапал ее за ногу, сильно дернул к себе. Девицу проволокло спиной по песку, и тут же Кронос навис над ней, подминая под себя.

– «Пробуждение», – сказал он, откровенно разглядывая ее, – в большинстве случаев происходит по принуждению. Вот ты такой смелый воин, веселый парень, хороший друг, и вдруг – раз! – после очередного боя ты понимаешь, что вся твоя боевая злость никуда не делась, она клокочет в тебе, требует выхода и выплескивается наружу… Вместе с, так сказать, плотскими проявлениями. Так бывает у мальчиков в их смешные и глупые мальчуковые годы: ты ни в чем не виноват и за свои сновидения не отвечаешь, а, глядите-ка, все равно проснулся в прилипшем к телу исподнем, с ощущением сухости во рту и сырости в штанах. Так и здесь: не успеешь ты оглянуться, а у тебя уже выросла лишняя, с присосками, нога. Или щитки на спине, или костяной панцирь – неважно. И вот, как мальчик, который старается спрятать простыни в тюке с бельем, ты растерянно озираешься на глазах у перепуганных товарищей…

Она выгнулась под ним, содрогнувшись то ли призывно, то ли протестующе. Кронос слегка тряхнул свою жертву, не давая сбить себя с толку, и распял ее на песке, сжав оба запястья, чтоб обошлось без сюрпризов. Его колено вклинилось между ее бедер и уперлось Роксане в промежность.

– Но настоящее грехопадение, – прошептал он, наклоняясь к ее нежному уху и прихватывая его губами, – настоящая утрата невинности происходит чуть позже. Когда ты поворачиваешься к своему другу и думаешь, каковы на вкус его потроха. До этого все как-то не серьезно. Подумаешь, лишняя нога. А тут ты понимаешь, что вся твоя ярость, весь твой огонь на самом деле – обычный голод. И ты закрываешь глаза, как бывает, когда впервые в жизни целуешься, и хватаешь товарища. И утоляешь свой жор.

Уши у нее были маленькие и быстро краснели. Вот и сейчас залились краской. Роксана приподняла бедра. Он даже не удивился, почувствовав, что она ерзает и со всех сил трется о его напряженное колено. Сейчас, оказавшись в тревожащей близости к ней, он уловил то, чего не замечал раньше, когда оба находились на спасительном расстоянии. Ее запах.

– А удовольствие? – раскрылся ему навстречу неестественно розовый рот, с губами, изогнутыми, как лук кочевника. – «Пробуждение» же сопряжено с удовольствием? А, господин «пробудившийся»?

– Кронос, – пробормотал он, склоняясь к этому теплому рту. – Называй меня «Кронос», малютка.

Он впился в ее губы, и первая мысль была: «Помада!» – а потом жадный влажный рот завладел им и поработил, и Кроносу ничего не осталось, как подчиниться ему – с тяжелым изумлением.

* * *

Роксана целовалась, как последний раз в жизни.

Ее горячий язык засасывал его, оглаживал и скользил, и Кронос чувствовал, как его трахают этим ловким настойчивым языком, забираются за щеку и многозначительно тычутся во все укромные уголки. У него встал – так жарко, что он чувствовал каждую складку ткани штанов, трущуюся о приоткрытую головку напряженного члена, каждую выступившую на ней каплю. Роксана закинула ему на бедро ногу. Кронос чувствовал елозящий ему по пояснице сапог и не мог не думать, что она могла бы попытаться раздавить ему этим каблуком хребет. Если бы хотела.

Похоже, сейчас она хотела другого.

«Удовольствие, – мысленно повторил он, накрывая руками ее упрятанные в белую форму груди, и сжал их так, что она ойкнула. Груди были упруги и непокорны, как будто у него под руками сопротивлялись две крупные рыбы. – Сладость, неотделимая от превращения. Тебе так не терпится окунуться в это, малютка?»

– А? – сказала Роксана, округляя глаза. – А! О!

Он стряхнул с себя ее ловкие ноги и сорвал с нее черный, с металлическими застежками ошейник, отшвырнул в сторону. Вместе с ним улетела и широкая черная лента нагрудника.

Девчонка немедленно попыталась прикрыть зашитое горло. Дурочка. Как будто он никогда этого не видел. Как будто это зрелище могло его остудить.

Кронос нетерпеливо развел ее руки и, ухватив за края выреза, дернул в разные стороны. Сиськи выскочили наружу, ослепив его своей белизной. Он наклонился, жадно поймал крупный розовый сосок, потерся о грудь небритой щекой. Прихватил ягодку соска зубами. Хотел бы – сомкнул челюсти и откусил. Вместо этого он вобрал в рот нежную плоть и как следует занялся ей. После таких ласк на ее коже неминуемо должны были остаться кровоподтеки. Стоило ему подумать об этом, как член отозвался болезненной судорогой.

Роксана, щурясь против света, отчаянно застонала, завела за голову руки. Ее груди смотрели вверх идеальными куполами.

Он сел на песок, стараясь не думать о том, что напрасно мылся, непослушными пальцами расстегнул пуговицы ширинки. Роксана, скосив глаза, подавилась своим стоном.

Кронос с гордостью ухмыльнулся

– Эй, – дрыгая ногами, заторопилась она, впервые выказав что-то вроде беспокойства. – Не вздумай удлинять эту штуку больше…

Он засмеялся, наклонился и поцеловал ее рядом с пупком, сбоку от грубого шва.

– Не беспокойся, я не собираюсь тебя калечить, – мирно сказал он. И, задрав ее ноги вверх, рывком сдернул с них насквозь промокшие штаны, а потом сунул пальцы в приоткрытую щель.

Она текла, как тающая на жаре смола, и пахла, как рыбная лавка. И, слава богу, была без зубов – причина, по которой он избегал вступать в отношения с уже «пробудившимися» женщинами. Кронос погладил изнутри сводчатые стенки, вытащив палец, приставил к упругому входу набухшую головку и несколько раз потер бесстыдно торчащий клитор. Роксана посасывала свой палец.

– Первый раз очень важен, – пробормотал он, запуская пальцы в мокрые белые завитки. – Он меняет не только тело, но и душу. А как у тебя обстоят дела с душой, малютка Роксана? Ты готова решиться на крайний шаг? Отведать плоти людей или тех, с кем ты делила надежды, боль и оружие?

– Ой, да хватит уже голосить, – перебила она его, скривив рот. – Я давно решила. Воткни уже куда следует!

Лежа на спине, с задранными ногами и оголенной задницей, эта куколка смела им командовать.

– Ну, тогда ладно, – сквозь зубы сказал Кронос и, перехватив ее бедра поудобнее, засадил на всю длину.

Роксана всхлипнула и ухватилась за его руки.

* * *

Она его перетрахала.

Кронос не мог бы отчетливо сказать, как так вышло, что его опасное желание присунуть клеймор обернулось заходом, в котором его выебали и высушили, как камбалу к пиву.

Эта ненасытная прорва заглатывала его член до самых яиц, обхватив своими блядскими розовыми губами, полировала языком, как будто наводила блеск на клинок, и принимала в свою пизду, точно задалась целью выдоить его досуха. Она подставлялась ему спереди, сверху и сзади, она помогала себе руками, а апофеоз Кронос испытал, почувствовав шустрый твердый палец у себя в заднице.

К тому времени он, кажется, весь был в ее слизи, в песке и в крови. Склоняясь над распластанным белым телом, он в последний раз зарычал, чувствуя, как с губ срывается слюна. Слюна была фиолетовой: это чудовище прокусило ему губу и сейчас, жмурясь, взирало на него с удовлетворением.

– Ты кончил четыре раза, – сказала Роксана, потягиваясь, как ленивая кошка. – «Пробудившиеся» действительно очень выносливые. Стоит «пробудиться» хотя бы ради этого… – она ткнула пальцем в его измазанный семенем живот. – И ради того, чтобы исчез шов. Правда же, господин Кронос?

Он медленно расслабил сведенные плечи, выпростал из-под нее ноги – он уже смутно себе представлял, в какой такой позе они только что были, – свалился на бок и вытянулся на песке. Широко и громко зевнул.

– Будем считать, урок удался, – Роксана, напротив, уселась рядом, прочесывая руками спутанную массу кудрей. Она была свежа и пригожа, точно майская роза, несмотря на то, что помада давно стерлась, а под глазами залегли тени от рассыпавшихся чернил. Он недооценил ее. Она была сильна.

– И что теперь? – спросил он, глядя на нее из-под руки. – Искупаемся, отоспимся… Ах, спать нам никак нельзя. К ночи может пожаловать тройка твоих соратниц и застать нас в моем шалаше… Не хочешь ли «пробудиться» сейчас, чтобы встретить их во всей красе?

Она усмехнулась, провела ему по груди острым ногтем.

– И сделать тот самый последний шаг, о котором ты говорил? Отведать их плоти?

Роксана положила ему на грудь скрещенные руки, прижалась щекой.

– Убей их, – тихо попросила она. – Убей их ради меня. Пока я еще человек, я хочу оценить это со стороны. И к тому же, – она лукаво улыбнулась, – что я за девушка, если немного не поупрямлюсь. Если сразу скажу «да».

Кронос засмеялся.

Он сел, отряхнул спину от налипшего песка, а потом поднялся на ноги и подхватил свои штаны с земли. Было немного жаль всего остального имущества, но он наконец услышал то, чего так долго ждал.

– Ты чего? – спросила Роксана, настороженно глядя на него снизу вверх.

– Ничего, крошка. Все было чудесно, – искренне сказал он, прижимая штаны к груди. – Все эти разговоры о ебле и «пробуждении» – они меня здорово увлекли. Да к тому же покувыркались мы потрясающе, – он почесал бородку. – Я был прав, ты действительно разбираешься в том, что делаешь. Но понимаешь…

Он отступил на два шага.

– С самого начала я не сомневался, что ты мне врешь. «Пробуждаться» ты не собираешься, по крайней мере, сегодня. Тебе надо уничтожить твою группу воительниц или одну из них, причем не своими руками? Не клинком, а так, чтобы было видно, что ее разорвало чудовище. Можно было бы постоять в сторонке, а потом разобраться с чудовищем, а может быть, тебе бы еще пригодилась прикормленная тварь…

Глаза Роксаны сузились.

– Ну и что? – сказала она. – Разве нельзя сначала закончить человеческие дела, а потом уже отдаться «пробуждению»? – на ее губах снова заиграла прежняя улыбка. Кронос ощутил, как сводит яйца. – Почему мне нельзя заранее заиметь союзника? Я слышала, с будущей Порождением Бездны Запада случилась похожая история, когда «пробудился» мужской Номер Три. И не думала, что ты, Номер Четыре, Кронос, окажешься настолько пуглив и бесчестен!

– Извини, крошка, – сказал он, делая еще шаг. – Но я не хочу служить Порождению ни живым, ни мертвым.

– Я не… – горячо заговорила Роксана. Кронос перебил ее:

– Ты сказала, что вся твоя группа будет не выше второй десятки, а это значит, что ты – ее командир и твой ранг повыше всех их. Ты из первой десятки, Роксана, и, как бы я ни хотел это отрицать, мы, несущие гордое бремя своего «пробуждения», вынуждены следить за вами, «целочками» Организации, чтобы знать, с какой стороны нам ждать неприятностей. Чтобы и дальше нести свое вольное существование. Чтобы выжить.

Он перевел дух.

– Иногда Организация рождает воительницу, которая с легкостью шагает по головам, пробиваясь на первое место, и мы стараемся держаться от таких подальше. Мы можем не знать ее знак, ее Номер, – он указал на валяющийся на песке форменный нагрудник Роксаны, – но мы передаем друг другу истории о клеймор, уничтожающей своих подруг и соратниц.

Он не удержался от того, чтобы по-театральному развести руки.

– Тебе не обязательно «пробуждаться», Роксана, чтобы утратить невинность, не попробовав потрохов, – сказал он. – Ты уже настоящее чудовище.

Она атаковала его почти молниеносно. Почти – потому что ей потребовалось метнуться в сторону, чтоб подобрать свой клеймор, и это спасло ему жизнь. Кронос врезал по ней зарядом из йоки два раза и оба раза промахнулся, но удары пришлись на каменный карниз, с которого стекал водопад, и этот карниз рухнул. Роксане пришлось откатиться в сторону, сверкнув молочно-белыми ягодицами, и этого хватило, чтобы он закинул на плечо подобранные штаны… и удрал.

Кронос несся вдоль поросших колючками и дикими грушами склонов приютившего его каньона, а вслед ему несся крик:

– …ще узнаешь!.. е… буждение…. – дело времени!

«Да, да, – думал он, потирая искусанную шею, – крошка. Твое «пробуждение» – дело времени, и, надеюсь, я буду как можно дальше от тебя, когда на свет появится очередное Порождение… – он сузил глаза. – Если, конечно, тебя не прибьют раньше ненавидящие тебя соратницы».


End file.
